To be a Better Man
by Rainbow chicken
Summary: Draco Malfoy was broken, but he survived. How?
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE**

**WARNING - SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS**

Six years had had past since the last day Draco Malfoy stepped his foot on Hogwarts, graduated from there with a high mark. But his life since then was a down low. With the Malfoy name not being respected again, the only choice he could take was only to be away from the ministry works and offices. That was why he became a potion maker, working for a certain medicine private company with not so high profit. He was not that poor to sell the family manor however, in fact he still got a lot of fortune, but he wanted to build his own life from the beginning. Draco Malfoy wanted to make a renewal of his awful life and fate, and Narcissa Malfoy was there to support him all along. They both still stayed at the Malfoy Manor, but the luxurious life style was gone for good.

Then there was a day when he met a lovely young woman, two years younger than him. She was coming from a respectful pureblood family, graduated also from Slyterin house of Hogwarts. From that particular day, Draco Malfoy knew that he had changed to be a better man, a man who can love.

It was Saturday morning, when Draco Malfoy was finding his mother a book at the old bookshop down the alley and he met Astoria Greengrass. He remembered, how interesting Astoria Greengrass was. She was a really smart student, clever and full of scheme as all Slyterin have to be, but somehow still nice. In fact, everybody had had wondered how the younger sister of Daphene Greengrass ("The goddess of Slyterin", people said) could be so nice to the others. Astoria had a lot of friends from another house in Hogwarts because although she was not cheerful, she was calm and friendly enough for people to like her.

Astoria Greengrass was wearing her green summer dress that day, when Draco malfoy approached her.

"Looking for a book, Greengrass?"

She was not replying until she finished the sentence in the opened book on her small hand. But then her emerald green twinkled when she noticed a man next to her.

"Aren't you in the bookshop, Malfoy?" She smiled.

Draco was never really loved something before beside his family, and now he could be sure that he loved that smile of Astoria Greengrass.

She continued her reading, without ended the conversation, "How are you these days?"

"Wonderful." He could not let go his eyes from her small figure, "How is miss Greengrass doing these days?"

She could not help her smile, "Wonderful as always."

Indeed, it was always felt wonderful to be around her, even for Draco Malfoy. She was so decent and always has this light mood and aura.

There was no explanation to what happened next as suddenly, Astoria asked him to go with her tomorrow night to the summer ball dance.

"They have this silly rule for the one who come alone to dance with each other and I was not really keen on dancing with stranger," She said as an excuse.

It was an enough excuse for Draco to agree to come with her.

* * *

Draco entered the manor that evening with something new inside his heart and head. Something that made everything looks okay, even the most horrible one. So he decided to continue his work in his own private potion room although he has nothing in mind what to do with the ingredients around him.

Although he was being paid quite low, he managed to do his own experiment on the potion. In fact, just one month ago, he succeeded in making an antidote for a dreadful disease. From that invention, he was being rewarded a lot by the ministry so he could go for another experiment with half of the money (The rest was being donated). But he was not sure yet where to begin again.

His thought then wondered to Astoria Greengrass. Draco knew that she was a cruse breaker, working for a high-class department in the ministry for a while now. With that information, he had an idea in his head to make a potion that could repel the dark spell. He was, anyway, master of dark art after being thought by the death eaters. Draco stopped his mind right there and felt his arm twitched, that was the arm where the dark mark laid.

Not aware that the time had gone by, he was a little bit surprised by the house elf who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Mrs. Malfoy called Young Master Draco for dinner." The elf bowed low.

"Thanks, Grogy, I'll be there soon."

With that, the elf disappeared in the same way he had come in. Draco then walked to the dinner table, only to see Narcissa Malfoy waited for him.

"Son, where have you been today?" She asked with some curiosity.

Draco then realized that he had forgot to give the book he bought for her, "Sorry Mother, I have something in my mind and forgot to give you the book."

"Later then." She said with a raised eyebrow.

The dinner was not extravagant at all. They only have one plate for each, no appetizer, no entrée, no dessert, just a main course dinner. It was like that for around five years already and they had been accustomed by it.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Suddenly she asked.

Draco sometimes wondered how her Mother could red his mind or knew whatever happening to him. Like when he was still in the second years at Hogwarts and fell from the broom from qudditch practice, her mother sent him an owl to ask if he was okay. Then when he got his first girlfriend, her mother suddenly asked if he had met someone. Then when the one and only Harry Potter literally sliced him with the dark spell, her mother suddenly cried at the manor, that what the maid had told him.

"Yes Mother, Greengrass asked me to accompany her to a summer ball."

Narcissa eyes grew wide and twinkled with surprise, "Which Greengrass, Dear?"

"The youngest one, Mother."

"Interesting," She smirked, "Have you been prepared? What are you going to wear?"

Draco had not thought about it at all before, and began to a little bit panic about it. He had nothing great to wear to the ball, now he realized. All the glorious robes had been to small for him since he grew quite fast this last five years and he had not bought any too. Looked at her confused son, Narcissa grabbed his hand and lead him to her former husband room, leaving the empty plates on the table for the elves to clean up.

Narcissa then opened a big cupboard in front of them inside the room and revealed so many beautiful and luxurious robes and suits. Draco knew what his Mother wanted then and felt somewhat uncomfortable. All the clothes reminded him of his past, and of course of his father. However, Draco did not want to spoil her Mother sudden happiness at that time and let her picked the clothes she wanted Draco to wear.

A really dark blue, almost black, with silk texture robe was being chosen from the others. There were also a black shirt with long neck and black tailored trousers to complete the formation.

It was definitely too big for him, but it was a lot more easier to make it fit by magic rather than make a small clothes bigger. So with ease, all the clothes her mother had picked already covered him. He looked different that way, more Malfoy. Draco looked high, full with dignity, confident and cold. He felt more and more uncomfortable by then and her Mother sensed it fast.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"No Mother, it really looks great. Thank you"

Her mother smiled, happy with the appreciation. "Then why it is?"

Draco kept silent for a moment before answering her, "I don't want to pretend."

Her mother frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"This is not what who I am, Mother," Draco said almost in whisper, "I had changed."

"Draco, wearing an old fashioned robe which was belong to your father is not pretending." Narcissa placed her palms on Draco cheek and smiled, "You are who you are inside and outside, do not need to worry."

Narcissa always had the right word to say in order to make her child feel warm in heart, and that's why Draco always loved her.

* * *

When the moon rose to the dark sky, Draco trashed himself on his bed. Every night, the routine always repeated again and again. Every night, his mind always tortured him with question and guilt that never wanted to go.

In his mind, he remembered the dark mark on his arm and wondered how he had become a murderer. But was he really a murderer? He was not sure then if he ever had been killed somebody. Goyle, he was blamed himself for his friend death, but he knew he was not the murderer. However he recalled one murder he was attempted to do.

'_Such a mudblood does not useful for us anymore', Belatrix said wickedly at a poor woman in front of them, 'we should kill her slowly in pain, Draco. This is the time for you to practice'_

_Disgust was all Draco could felt, but he kept his face cold and nodded._

'_Crusio!' Belatrix was laughing franticly, aiming again and again the curse to the woman. "Your turn, Draco!"_

_He did the same spell to the woman and it stung his heart when he saw the result. He began to lose his own control with each of it. He found it hard to breath when the voice of scream and laugh mixed together with the flash of so many colour in front of his eyes._

_Not enough to fill his vein with guilt, the woman looked at him as like she knew that Draco him self was hurt. The eyes beg him. He decided to ignore that eyes, only until he sense warmth of fire came through his aunt's wand._

'_Avada kadabra!'_

_The green light raced the hot ball of fire and hit the woman who now became lifeless. _

_Belatrix surprised and seemed angry at Draco as her eyes widen and rounded as like they almost popped out from her face. However, she laughed and smiled proudly towards Draco who now felt numb, gazed emptily at the death woman._

He had only done that to reduce the woman's pain. Right? Is it the thing he really wanted to do? He was not feeling any great moment when he did that, right? Draco was not sure anymore. All the things that had happened seemed to blur and mixed with reality and guilt.

* * *

The Summer Ball was held inside one of the oldest and biggest building in town. The inside was magnificent, covered by a hundred of decorated wall and lamps. Marble floor was shining because of the reflection and decent music played by some musician with their lovely instruments. People were crowding the place, their clothes and robes swept the floor swiftly and beautifully while sound of laughter and whispers covered the room.

Astoria Greengrass was looking for Draco, hopping that he would come earlier. She was relieved then when she finally saw him, but then her steps were frozen as a reaction of surprise she had got. Draco looked totally different from yesterday when he had only worn a casual shirt and trousers. However, when Draco saw her too, she smiled as like nothing had happened.

Draco did not reply her smile, but eyed her with intensity with his grey orb eyes. Astoria, warped in a delicate night blue long dress, felt her cheek warmed because of it.

"Greengrass," He said finally when he reached her, "You looks stunning."

She smiled, "Thank you, Malfoy. You don't look half bad either."

Only a few minutes they had been together, many eyes already wondered at their direction. A doubled time later, whispers came along. Astoria smiled at him with a knowing look and pulled him to the dance floor to avoid the whispering.

Even it had been a long time since Draco attended such ball and event, he remembered exactly how to act and dance around. He moved flawlessly like he had done a few years ago, nothing stiff on his body that night and Astoria amazed by that. They danced beautifully in the middle of people, but took a spotlight for them self. Eyes eyed them with confuse, curiosity, surprise, jealousy and appreciation at the same time.

"What do you think they're gossiping about?" Astoria smirked and asked Draco in the middle of their routine.

"You and me, Astoria Greengrass," He paused for a swift, "Were not supposed to be together."

Astoria pouted her mouth, a signal that she really was not happy with the answer, "Why?"

"Because you are beautiful, smart, young woman who comes from a respectful pureblood family and I am nothing"

"You have a really negative mind." Disbelievingly, she smiled.

"What's in your mind then?"

"First, they might talk about your recent and magnificent invention."

"And the second?" He whispered on her ears. Now they clamped their self together in a slow pace dancing.

"They might wonder how suitable we are together now." She said while the dance had stop and their faces was only an inch away from each others.

The grey orbs once again rest on her greens one deeply, made Astoria felt warmth crawled her entire body. His warm breath tickled her delicate skin and it only made the feeling worst. It felt like forever until finally he got away from her and cleared his throat. Astoria could only smile.

"If you don't mind, Malfoy." Astoria said, "It will be lovely if you could join me next week to this donation event."

The long night finally ended and Draco got onto his bed, still felt unwillingly to try to fall asleep. He really wanted to continue his mind on Astoria today and how they were so close, he could smell her wild berry scent.

Unfortunately for him, Monday was his working day and he knew he should get some rest to do whatever tasks he has to do tomorrow morning. So he closed his eyes and met the darkness, which in his mind represented as the dark lord himself.

The dark mark twitched again under his pajamas as he got into an endless thought. He hated the mark with passion. Draco remembered how the pain had been when the mark had being given to him by Voldemort, burned his arm and of course, his heart. From that time, he belonged to the dark lord.

He felt stupid then, for not tried hard enough to avoid the mark, which will be forever on his arm. But maybe he already knew that nothing was going to change his faith to be a death eater because of his parents. His parents and pureblood vein made him got into this misery he was not sure he could bear how much longer.

Draco was jealous at his pureblood friends who did not have to be like him. Blaise, especially, he was always got what he wanted, always untouchable and calm. Nott was also lucky that year because his parents were escaped soon enough even before the Voldemort came back to life. Then there was Greengrass family. They are the oldest, the stronger and the most respectful pureblood family that even Voldemort could not touch them. The Greengrass always act distance from the others, looking the other from above with their pitiful gazes, they are so cold and almost felt lifeless sometimes.

Astoria Greengrass, however, was all but that Greengrass description. She was so lovely although she possessed the trait of the slyest house. She was not hard to approach at all. He remember the first time they met, she was only a little girl, stood beside her sister and introduced herself shyly. He also often saw her on the big event and Ball room like this night, always in her best dresses. Moreover, Astoria joined the quidditch team as a beater in her third years and became the member of the main team too under his leadership. Lastly, they both were prefects for the Slyterin house.

The real conversation between them, however, was took a part when he was in his fifth years in Hogwarts.

_Professor Snape called his name suddenly at the end of the class, with the mudblood name after that too. Draco was uncomfortable, had to stand close and near to Hermionie Granger in every situation since the 'nose incident'. Moreover, he could sense the eye of the-boy-who live and the weasltle burnt his back._

'_Meet me at lunch time at charm classroom.' Snape ordered unemotionally like usual he did. _

'_Yes Professor Snape.' Granger answered fast and seemed ready for whatever thing will happen to them. While Draco on her side just nodded lazily. He already had so many things to do today, including the qudditch practice and new requirement quidditch team, but Snape just did not care enough to make his day easier. Draco wondered sometimes why her mother had picked Snape as his godfather._

_The first thing in his mind when he approached the classroom at lunch time was how horrible it was to be together with Granger in one same room again that day. Worse, it might be only two of them at the class, waiting for any teacher to come and give them direction or order to do. It will be really awkward and uncomfortable._

_When he opened the door, however, he saw another person sat on one of the available chairs inside the large classroom. A small girl with short wavy hair all he could see from the back, but he knew it was Astoria Greengrass. Granger must be really busy with her two companions, doing another heroic thing, until she was not able to come early then._

_At his teenager state that day, Astoria was not appealing for him at all. Her body was too small and there was no pump and line like the other girls on his age had. Her sister, for comparison, was much more taller and sexy if he could say. But there was something else beside the body that made Draco actually interested in her and he did not realize it just yet._

_Draco walked his way to sit beside her._

'_Malfoy.' She smiled and seemed happy to see him._

'_Greengrass.' He finally said when he already sat on the chair._

'_So you have the mentoring duty too?' She asked and eyed him at the same time, 'What subject?"_

'_I don't know whatever you are talking about, Greengrass.'_

_She smiled, 'We are here to get our mentoring schedule according to our best subject.'_

'_What mentoring exactly?'_

'_You are really blind on this, aren't you? Because of our outstanding result in some subject, we have this chance to mentor the firsty. Interesting, isn't it?'_

'_No, It's not. It's awful.'_

'_We got some recognition and points too by the way.'_

'_That's better.' He raised his eyebrow, wondered how the girl could know how to make him interested._

_There was a silent moment after that. Astoria was busy looking around the big class as it was her first time to get there. It was the class for fifth years above in charm subjects._

_In Draco eyes, Astoria was really pretty. Not grown up enough to be beautiful enough for his taste, but there was a big chance she will be in the future. That year, Draco was experimenting with girls, if that was the right phrase. And somehow, there was a tiny thought to 'woo' this girl beside him although he knew that she was really young. She was still in her third year. That stupid thought collapsed however when he realized that she was a Greengrass. No one could be stupid enough to play at the Pureblood family if they want to live peacefully. Still, he really interested in her because of this difference that she brought in her family traits._

'_What subject are you then?' His voice broke the silent._

_Astoria smiled again, happy that Draco would like to start a conversation with her. 'Charm. How about you?'_

'_Probably potion, it's my best one.'_

'_Interesting.' Her green eyes twinkled, 'I never had guess that. I though you are more to DADA.'_

_Draco raised his eyebrows again, not sure to take her reaction as and insult or not. While he kept silent, Astoria began another conversation._

'_There will be a quidditch requirement today right, captain?' She asked with glee, 'I'll be there to apply.'_

_Once again that day he raised his eyebrows in surprise and confuse, 'Since when a Greengrass want to dirt themselves on the quidditch ground?'_

_She smiled and looked deeply at his eyes before replied, 'Since I was born, Malfoy.'_

_The silent came back again, but somehow in different form. Draco felt something in his stomach when he saw her smile and her green eyes, which plastered on his eyes. It was only a moment though because Granger was suddenly appeared from the big door with hurry. She probably thought that she was late. Draco shrugged on his chair as the beginning of the uncomfortable feeling, but Astoria did not realize it as her eyes followed Granger._

_Hermionie sat on the first row too, but a little bit far to the right. She seemed uncomfortable too to be together with two slyterins who probably insist that they had greater power and status than her as a mudblood. When her eyes darted to Malfoy's, they both sneered at each other._

'_Granger.' Astoria called and shocked the others._

'_G-Grenngrass.' She answered unsurely but tiled her head up_

'_What subject do you have to mentor?'_

'_I am not sure.'_

'_It supposed to be your best subject.' Astoria gave her a clue._

_Granger tiled her head down to think hard and Astoria smiled because of it._

'_Still not sure aren't you, Granger?' She looked at her confused eyes, 'I really admire you, you know?'_

_The auburn girl shocked, 'M-me?'_

_In silent, Draco was still could not believe what just happened. A Greengrass just started a conversation with a mudblood. He was really could not understand her. Draco kept his eyes stayed on her and analyzed her like a rare species, which she was. Astoria made him curious, and curiosity was something that Draco could not bare._

'_Yes, Hermionie Granger, you.' Astoria smiled again to make her comfortable, 'You are so smart and yet still hard working. All teachers adore you and always make you as our examples in classes.'_

'_Well, thank you.' Granger finally said when she had composed herself and smiled. 'You too are a really smart student, Astoria Greengrass. Still in your third years and can do the mentoring already. The teachers must be proud.'_

_That was never get in Draco's mind before. Granger like always was right. Astoria must be really good at charm to be a mentor at her age._

No wonder she was now working at the ministry as a cruse breaker in such a young age. He thought, ended his memory. A past that seemed had been so so long. He felt tired suddenly. His body felt old and aching and his eyelids were really heavy. With that, Draco Malfoy felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday was not usually his favorite from the sevens, but today it was different for Draco Malfoy. When he woke up that morning, he almost could not believe himself that he could get a nice sleep. Not even woke up in the middle of the night like usual. He shrugged a little bit at his bed then prepared to go to his clinic where he worked.

The clinic was not big but clean and organized well, just suitable for him and his new life. The first time he worked there was 3 years ago and he enjoyed his simple works everyday. All he needed to do was making a potion according to the patient or the doctor recipe and his works done.

Draco walked to his work place on basement, which have some squared open spaces and separated by black curtain. Some of his colleges were already there, waiting for the list to come from the chimney they all have on their own square.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning."

Because of theirs open spaces which rarely was being shut unless for certain dangerous potion, they quite closed to each other. They liked to chat together when they worked, but Draco didn't take part much in the conversation.

However, he did get really close to some of them.

"Draco." Lilac Grey jumped in front of him with a big grin, "You looks happy today."

Draco could never understand how she could be so active and childish although she was one year older than him.

"You looks happy too Lilac." He answered and kept walk to his place.

"Morning, Draco," Now a man named Leroy Smith greeted him with smile.

"Morning."

Lilac and Leroy had been worked with Draco for two years with same duty as him. They both were not graduated from Hogwarts, and that why Draco could really felt ease around them. Actually, The reason why he was working in this clinic is because no one really knew him before. Some story about him was there, but not much and everybody just really ignored him in the way he liked.

Letters by letters attempted him to go from there to a better work place and better hospital, but really, he could more not careless. One interested him though, the letter from the central hospital. Since his last invention, a letter from this best hospital in London had asked him to work there as a chief of potion makers. That will be really interesting, but the problem was Hermionie Granger. He knew she was working there too and he did not think she would be really happy to meet him again after what happened to her parents. Because of her memory charm got too strong, her parent's memories about her had gone for forever. It should not happen if there was no death eater like him existed in the first time, really.

"So what is it?" Lilac asked again, not wanted to end the conversation.

Draco shrugged, "Just having a nice sleep, I guest."

"Sometimes I pity you, Draco."

Draco was almost smiling when he heard the skinny tall woman. He liked it the way she was so truthful and full of ignorance.

That day was just another day at his work place. Each of them made the potions according to what they had been asked by people from upstairs and then sent it via the little chimney. So when the bell rang, everyone knew that it was already noon and also a time for them to have a lunch break.

As usual, Draco was dragged by his two friends to the little café near their clinic. This tradition had been going on from the arrival of Lilac at the office and had never been neglected since then. Draco did not really mind at first, but then he did not know that it would be such a basis daily routine. Actually, he felt pleased at the first time Lilac asked him and whined at him to go with her. It had been a long time since Draco felt so important and wanted for what he truly is, not because of his wealth and name.

He remembered the first time that feeling came to him. He was an eleven years boy who wanted to buy a brand new wand so he could study at the popular wizard school. That moment when suddenly a thin long wand jumped to his hand, he was never been so proud. The wand had picked him because his real personality, his power and his magic. It was really unusual for a wand to be so eager with an 11 years old boy, the shopkeeper had told him. That is why Draco Malfoy loved his wand very much.

It also happened when the shorting hat had chosen the green coloured house for him. But the strongest one stroked him in his sixth years in Hogwarts.

_That time was the horrible time for him, the time when everything changed. The dark lord himself ordered him to kill the most powerful wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledor. Having no courage to kill him self, he finally tried to fix the cupboard without no bright result. Draco was locking himself, sitting on the window and looking down at the empty grassy place when suddenly somebody appeared at that place. It was a boy with brown hair; he was trying to climb a tree to pick up the fruits. Draco watched him with boredom. However, he then noticed a dark haired girl, Astoria Greengrass. Her hair was longer since the last time he met her, his thought tell him. Now his grey eyes followed her movement with sudden interest._

_She talked to the boy, which Draco could not figure out what, and helped him to pick up the fruits by her magic. The boy seemed really thankful and shared the fruits to Astoria who accepted it gladly. Draco smiled at the scene, but then he froze. A pair of green eyes watched him from bellow. He could not understand how she found him so easily when he was hiding under the shadow in a darkest place of the castle. He was on level 5 for Merlin sake! Astoria then waved her hands and made a silent gesture, telling him that she would come to his place before she was gone from his sight. Draco did not move from his place as he should. He should avoid her and work on the cupboard again, but he simply did not._

"_Malfoy." She called suddenly with a calm voice. She was carrying a plum shape fruits on her hands. _

"_Greengrass."_

"_How are you?" She asked while sitting on the same window._

_Draco cleared his throat, "I have been better."_

"_I can see that." Her eyes gazed on him, scanning him from top to bottom and it made him shrugged._

"_You look fine." He said suddenly._

"_Well yes, Malfoy. Of course I'm feeling fine." She smiled, "We just won against ravenclaw today, don't you know?"_

_She was talking about quidditch, which he did not pay attention anymore. Draco just nodded his head slightly and avoided her eyes._

_Astoria just smiled again and gave the pink fruit to him. He was not in the mood of eating really, but it is rude to refuse it and so he took it from her._

"_What is it?" He asked her with curiosity, he was never seen the fruit before._

"_I have no idea, Malfoy."_

"_Is it dangerous?"_

"_No idea." She told him again, "I guess we have to try it."_

_Not a bad idea, Draco thought. If it poisoned then he might be dead and ended his misery. He looked at her eyes in agreement. They bite it together without releasing their gaze into each other eyes. When the taste of the fruit hit their tongue, they could not help themselves to moan. The feeling is almost indescribable. They can feel magic and heat flew through their bodies entirely at a sudden moment. Their eyes rounded because of the shock and they kept silent for some times to really understood what just happened to them. Their skin flushed red and there was a flowing energy inside their body that just couldn't be stopped. _

"_Wow." Astoria broke the silent. "You looks so much better now, Malfoy."_

_Draco could not help his smile and almost laugh, replaced by a chuckle. He realized his body was indeed so much in a better condition, but Astoria was the one who made his day better._

"_You too look really beautiful with that flushed cheek of yours." He replied suddenly like he was used to be. That surprised him self. He was almost certain before that he could not be a normal kid again._

_Astoria laughed nervously and stroked her hair to tug it behind her ear, which made her even looked more desirable. She bit the fruit again to distract her from him, but it only made Draco's gaze more intense. She could feel it. Draco eyed her with his silver orbs, taking all the moment when the dripping juice from the fruit wet her red lips and when her skin flushed again one more time because of it. He licked his own lips and He did not notice that Astoria was now facing him._

"_So, Malfoy." Astoria said suddenly in high tone._

_His eyes darted back to hers. "Yes, Greengrass?"_

"_Would you come to the party tonight?" She asked, "We're going to celebrate our victory and the new captain."_

"_New captain? How about Blaise?"_

"_Blaise is good, but we all know Theo is better. Suddenly he asked Blaise today to replace his place and you know how Blaise is. He really did not care and let Theo so easily to lead the team. Then he did really well at the game and tonight Blaise will officially give his title to him. Really weird isn't it?"_

"_I think that just like so Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes when thinking about his sometimes unpredictable friend. _

"_You are the best captain though." Astoria suddenly said and smiled._

_Draco replied with a pity smile, which Astoria did not like at all. "I was."_

"_You can be again if you want to come back to the team."_

"_I can't."_

"_Is there something bothering you, Malfoy?" She asked and Draco realized her real intension speaking to him._

_The temptation was so big. He really wanted to spill out everything, to let her know that he was doomed. That he could not run from his pitiful faith and that he need somebody to help him. That he need her._

'_Yes!' "No." He simply said with a cold mask._

"_So, since you have nothing to bothered about and I suppose nothing important to do, would you care to join the party tonight as my partner?" She grinned with her still flushed cheek._

"_Yes." He said without thinking._

"Are you still alive, Draco?"

Suddenly Draco awoke from his mind and saw a shifted hand in front of his face. It was Lilac's, of course. They were already at the restaurant, ready to order their lunch for that day.

"Yes I am." Draco shrugged and run his eyes to the menu.

"You do look different today." Leroy said while tapping his fore finger on his chin, a sign that he was thinking. "Looking from your weird acts… Can not stop smiling, day dreaming and almost drawling… Definitely a woman!"

Draco coughed.

"So it's true!" Lilac's eyes grew bigger in excitement. "Tell us about her!"

Draco pretended to not hear anything and called a waitress to order. However, the other gang members would not let it slip so easily. They never stopped asking about the woman, Astoria to be precise, all day long.

Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, what he thought would last for one day, become one week. In every chance they got, Lilac and Leroy always asked him the same question - In every damn conversation and in every damn activity.

"Draco Malfoy, you know you can trust me with everything," Leroy said while continuing his business, "We both are man who share same work place and toilet. Not to mention we already 'look' each other's, so who is the lucky woman?"

"Leroy!" Draco shocked and tried to cover 'his', "Don't you dare say you have already seen mine!"

"Sorry. I just did. Both."

* * *

Astoria Greengrass was wearing a sexiest red maroon dress that Draco had ever seen and it made him nervous. The dress was hanging loosely from a ribbon from his neck down to the floor. Nothing covered her shoulder and upper chest in the front. The back of it was almost gone, only gripped her lower back part tightly. Her long black hair was hanging in one shoulder, giving Draco a nice view of her smooth back. She looked so mouthwatering with all curves she was showing with that dress. "I'm the one who is lucky," He whispered to himself with a dry mouth.

Astoria walked to his direction when she had seen him, leaving her chatting companion just now. As she moved closer, Draco prepared himself with whatever that last in him in sanity.

"Good evening, Malfoy." She smiled only to make Draco shivered.

Draco had mentally slapped himself before answered, "Good Evening Ms. Greengrass. You look beautiful."

"Are we going to praise each other every time we meet?" She laughed, "But it is true that you look really nice too."

She then dragged Draco to her table, introducing him to some guesses that already had been there. Not that everybody did not know his name, but they were all fascinated by his appearance that night. He was not usual to be seen these days. Astoria and Draco sat together with the others in one big clothed table, having some polite conversation one to another.

"So what is your next invention, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I haven't really decided yet, but hopefully I will soon get some inspiration."

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, you do know that a graceful woman like miss Greengrass will always give you a lot of inspiration." The man took Astoria's hand and kiss it without released his gaze into hers.

Draco's blood boiled suddenly. To be honest with everyone who probably already knew this public secret anyway, Draco Malfoy could not handle anger well. But for Astoria's sake, he ignored it.

Before he could reply, a person suddenly appeared on the stage with red light and smoke everywhere. The audience gave applause after his appearance and introduction. The event had begun.

It was an auction of some antique and arts objects which money would be donated and transferred to the scientists and inventors around the country.

Many had been sold but Astoria Greengrass had not yet raised her wand to buy one of them, in fact, she seemed not interested. Until the time for dinner before the second auction, Astoria still had not gotten anything. Even Draco already had a necklace for her mother. He thought it was really a good opportunity to give away his father money, for charity and her Mother's happiness at the same time.

"Are you waiting for a certain thing?" Draco asked, noticed that she was looking after something.

"Sometimes it's really surprising how you could understand me so well, Malfoy." Astoria smiled. Draco felt the same thing inside his heart.

"So what is it?" He asked again almost in whisper so no one else on the table could hear their conversation.

"Something that belongs to my family." She whispered back and leant her body to him a little bit. "My great grandmother emerald ring set. It was stolen from our Manor few decades ago, but we tried to keep it in secret and track it by our self."

Draco nodded his head again as he could understand why the family did not want publicity on this matter. It would only make people chase after the precious jewelry. Furthermore, it would give a bad name for Greengrass family for letting someone stealing their possession.

They continued their conversation until a certain man interrupted them. "Is there nothing that interesting enough for Ms. Astoria Greengrass?"

Astoria laughed, but not her usual carefree and lovely laugh, Draco noticed. "I am looking for the best, Mr. Hawk."

"Of course my dear, of course. Always the best for the Greengrass." He said while kissing Astoria's hand. Again. Draco's lips twitched.

Again, Astoria laughed. "You are really lovely, Mr. Hawk."

Draco tried to ignore Astoria's reply to the Man.

"Oh Ms. Greengrass, you are too kind." Mr. Hawk smiled and continued, "I'm thinking about your sister's wedding next week, do you already have a partner for the party?"

"Yes she does, Mr. Hawk," Suddenly Draco interrupted, "We already planned to go together."

Mr. Hawk raised his eyebrows. "Is that so."

"Yes it is. I'm sorry Mr. Hawk." Astoria smiled.

"Oh dear, please don't mind it. Maybe next time then."

In sudden, the bright red light came back again to fill the room and the second auction had begun. Astoria pretended that nothing was happened and so was Draco. He could not believe him self that he had just did that and He just hoped Astoria would not mind.

The auction finished one hour later with a bizarre ending. Astoria just gave the biggest donation that day to take away some old rings. Everybody just thought that nothing was really taking her interest so she had bought the last items with all her budget money for that day. "Just to make sure I got it and nobody in my way, you know." She said when summoned her number.

Before they were leaving the table, Mr. Hawk once again kissed Astoria's hand, at least, almost. Draco took away her hand before the older man had any opportunity, "I'm sorry Mr. Hawk. We are really in hurry."

Astoria just smiled and followed Draco steps with her hand connected with Draco's.

"I don't know you get jealous easily." Astoria laughed. This time, it was her real laugh, which made Draco's stomach feel funny.

"I'm not jealous." He defended himself, "I think he is after you and I don't think he is good enough for you."

Astoria laughed again, "Of course, Draco! You do realize that he is old enough to be my father! He just wants to introduce his son to…"

Draco's step stopped suddenly and made Astoria bumped to him. "What is it?"

Without their knowing, Draco had lead both of them to some part of the building, which was empty and dark. He was walking with no direction just now because of his anger and jealousy. However, that was not the reason why he was so surprised.

"Do that again."

"Do what again, Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrow. Her voice echoed inside the huge empty room.

"No. Not Malfoy." He looked at her eyes desperately, "My first name."

Astoria felt her cheek warm. She realized that she had slipped and called him Draco, but she had never guest his reaction. Astoria tried to clear her throat and repeat his name, but suddenly it became so hard. Draco, stood really close from her, waited and eyed her intensively.

"D- Draco..." She tasted every letter in her mouth. It was not really a new word for her, but the feeling of it was new.

He tilted her chin with his hand and whispered slowly, "Astoria… Do you mind if I call you that?"

Now she understood. His calling of her name was feel so different, it shook her and brought heat to her body. It was really a long waiting to hear that from him.

Astoria nodded her head slowly.

Once again in that moment, Astoria was sure that Draco wanted to kiss her. His fingers stroke her face gently, and his eyes were in the mist of something she could not name. She was breathing harsh while her heart pounded loudly that she hope he could not hear it.

But again, the moment was gone in a slip of consciousness of Draco. He had cleared his throat and dropped his hand before tried to murmur sorry. Before he could say anything, however, Astoria cut him effectively.

"I'm really happy that you can accompany me today, Draco." She said rather coldly. It was a disappointment that made her this way, "I am looking forward for our next meeting in my sister's wedding. Please do wear green coloured clothes so we look matched together."

"Now if you please," Astoria continued without taking a breath, "I need to go back to the manor. Don't bother to escort me, Draco, I have an efficient portkey with me. Good evening and good bye, Draco."

Draco was not able to react as she was already gone from his sight. He was now alone in darkness, thinking what was just happened to her. He had a feeling that he had made a mistake, but could not recall it well. Draco was suspected that she was upset. But why?

In his frustration, he finally decided to go back to his manor.

Draco Malfoy had never had any sleeping trouble besides the one that related with the dark mark problem in his entire life. But now, he was shifting uncomfortably on his bed, thinking not about voldemort, but a beautiful woman instead. Astoria Greengrass was not frightening when she was upset, she was actually rather looking desirable in different possible way. However, Draco did not like it at all when he could not find out the reason of her disappointment.

To be honest, deep inside his head, he knew. But Draco was all but truthful to himself since denial was his companion for this last six year of his pathetic life. Every job offered letters that he turned down, every lifestyle he chose for himself, and every feeling he kicked out from his heart were all evidence about it. Draco Malfoy wanted to change, but in fact he only left his life for another one that not even truly exist.

Indeed, Draco was not realizing his mistaken step just yet. Not tonight when he could imagined Astoria Greengrass' face so near to him and a beautiful sound that slipped from her pouty red lips, "Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was extravagant, to be said. White and cyan drapes, White and magenta flowers, were covering all 500 square meter ceiling above the marvelous tiling. In the middle of the enormous room was a magical water fountain where some mermaid statues swam beautifully around it. There was harmonious music, played by some popular musicians from Scotland and England. Sea of people in gorgeous gowns and suits were there, having fun and not being squashed at all. It was truly a wedding that mirrored the two of the highest pureblood families' power in England well.

Draco Malfoy felt uneasy there, he had a feeling that he might have to meet some old friends from Hogwarts that day. He already saw some former Slyterins, but fortunately for him, no one came to greet him. They only shared a simple nod of understanding and respect towards each other.

"Draco, enjoy yourself, Darling," Narcissa Malfoy smiled bright, "It is a really wonderful party."

"I prefer to be at home."

"Nonsense." Her mother chuckled, "I know you excited about this party since last week."

Draco did not want to argue with her mother, so instead of telling the truth that he only wanted to see a particular girl among this sea of people, he nodded.

"Well, I'm going to greet some of my friends. I suppose you do it too."

She was gone in some next second, leaving Draco with his glass of white wine.

The room was full of chatters which made Draco's head dizzy, but he tried to ignore them and looked around for Astoria. He wore Green as she had asked before and he wondered how Astoria would wear that night. He bet she would look absolutely astounding.

He was not wrong, Astoria looked beautiful more than ever. His body was stiff when his eyes caught her body. She was not wearing a sexy dress, nor complicated and elegant dress, she was wearing a simple pure white dress which covered only until three centimeters under her thigh. Astoria was also wearing a crown of white flowers, making her looked like an angle.

Draco remembered then, it was a formal attribute for the traditional sacral wedding ceremony. As the sister of the braids, she had to look pure and clean, at least until the ceremony end.

"Draco Malfoy."

The calming voice entered his mind and he shivered, "Astoria. You looks beautiful."

"Thank you," She chuckled, "I'm wearing this for the ceremony."

She continued when Draco nodded his head lightly, "I have to go soon, Draco. See you at the garden."

Astoria smiled and passed him to go to the Nott's family Garden. As every strong boundary magical ceremony had to take place, so is the wedding have to happen in the middle of the garden. Soon the crowds have to go outside and gather in circle to share their magic to the couple.

As Astoria gone from his sight, Draco decided that he needed to sit before his legs gave up on him. It was maddening! She looked so different, and yet Draco knew it was her after all. It just a part that he did not know so well yet, a part that he had not touched yet. She showed him her pureness, her virginity, her true beauty. He shivered when he thought about it.

Draco noticed too, that she was not upset anymore. Astoria was always good with this game when she have to pretend that nothing had happened between them. He did not mind also, he had got used to it from a long time ago.

He remembered when the first time they began to play this silly game. It was a party for his house quidditch team. That day, Slyterins had beat Ravenclaw without mercy.

_The party had been so wild as tons of firewiskey was somehow could get in the school and the students drank it like crazy teens. They were dancing in joy, which a feeling Draco had not felt even just a bit._

_He had come late to the party, as he had intended to be. Draco was only there because of Astoria anyway, so he could skip the annoying chitchat part with the others. When the loud music entered his ears, he wondered if he supposed to just go back and finished his task in room of requirement. But Astoria eyes had found him first._

_She was drunk, and still could find him easily in the middle of unpleasing crowds._

"_Malfoy! I thought you would never come!" She giggled madly and ran towards him._

_Oh she was drunk, all right._

_She was stumbled in her last three steps and Draco had to catch her before she broke her nose. He had never understood how women could ever possibly walk on those wicked high heels. When their body met, Draco could not avoid thinking how soft she was. Her skin was smooth and warm on his hands._

_Astoria grinned big and said thank you. Soon, she dragged Draco to the dance floor, which of course he did not want to be at all. He let his arms away from her, and she pouted because of it._

"_Why you don't want to dance?"_

_Draco had to hold his desire to kiss her pouty lips before answered, "Not in the mood."_

"_Why? Dancing is fun." She began to whine a little, "Don't you want to dance with me? Don't you want me?"_

'_Yes!' "No."_

_Astoria rolled her green eyes, "Fine, Malfoy." Then she went back to dance with her girl friends. _

_He rolled his eyes too and walked towards the nearest couch. From there, he still could see her well. At least he could have a little pleasure from seeing her body moved, oh so seductively. The way her hips sway made Draco wonder how good will it feel when it strokes his hard groin. Yes, Draco was hard as granite. It had been a long time since he pleasures himself due to his clouded mind these days. He did not really think there would be a proper time to do it in the middle of his terrible faith, but now he could not care less. He just wanted to imagine her body when he did it later on. The pleasure was gone though, when a younger boy than him tried to get near Astoria._

_Astoria seemed to not notice the boy who now danced so closely to her body. Draco was beyond fumed to find his hands travel around her hips. He got up quickly and gave the boy a death glare from across the room. Even from there, the boy could feel the dangerous aura and turned around his head to find the source. When he had found it, he flew away so fast from Astoria._

_Draco still did not happy with it. He wanted to kill him and broke his neck, but then again, Astoria saw him first._

"_Draco! You finally realize how right I am!"_

"_No." He said nothing else and pulled her back to his previous couch. Draco did not miss a beat though when she had said his first name so gleefully._

_She was surprisingly did not mind at all when he asked her to sit next to him. She grinned and seemed tired from all the dancing she had done. Astoria put her head on his chest and rounded his mid body with her delicate arms._

"_You smell so goo-ood. Like woods and mints."_

_Suddenly Draco heart beat hard and his body lost the ability to move as pleasure built up inside his groin. He stared at the limb body and wondered what he needed to do next with it. He did not need to think so hard though because suddenly Astoria pulled her body up to sit on his lap._

'_Fuck, Merlin!'_

"_Why are you so stiff, Draco?"_

_Not allowing himself to devour her body with his eyes, which would make his condition worse, he cleared his throat and looked at her eyes intensively. He definitely had to wank madly after this._

"_You're drunk." He said with hoarse and trembling voice that he did now until that time that he could produce, "You have to go back to your room." _

"_Are you coming?" She giggled._

'_Yes!' "No!"_

"_So like gentleman, aren't you Draco? " She smiled sweetly suddenly, "I think you deserve a reward."_

_Then she kissed him, so lightly with her red lips. With that, Draco snapped. He planted his mouth roughly to hers and made her moan in pleasure. His hand dragged her hips toward his until theirs mid sections met excitedly. Another moan escaped her lips and Draco did not miss the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. She tasted wonderful, so hot and delicious._

_Astoria's fingers dug into his soft blond platinum hairs in the way that made Draco's mind blurred. He wanted to touch her everywhere, made her feel good and happy. He wanted to make her moan and scream his name again and again._

_He then traveled his mouth to her slender neck. There were teeth marks on her flawless skin now as he kept claiming her. He wanted her body, her soul, her life._

"_Draco…" She said breathlessly._

"_Astoria…" He moaned her name before kissed her again deeply. _

_As he was letting her go to take a breath, her green eyes caught him again. That green colour that he loved so much, covered with lust, power, and beauty. It had stunned him well, but not as strong as her shy smile and pink cheek did to him._

_He wanted her. He wanted her love._

_He loved her so much. He loved her too much._

_When the realization hit him, it had hit him in a painful way. He did not afraid of love, he longing for it even, but he knew he would not able to love her properly right now. There would be a war soon, and he would be either dead or gone to the dark side, depends on the stupid cupboard he had to fix. _

_He felt awful then and asked himself why he did not realize the feeling sooner. Astoria was always caught his attention since the first time he had met her. She was beautiful in the way he could not explain. The attraction was not hard to notice, but the love was too sneaky for Draco to spot. Slowly, in every time they met and had conversations, when they flew together in quidditch ground, when they shared the same common room and table in great hall, his love for her grew. Like a flower after winter it felt like, it blooms out of nowhere and Draco just knew it now._

_Draco kissed her again, now slowly as he tried to pour his feeling. He hoped Astoria could taste it, the desperation and need from his heart. So she did._

"_Draco…" She breathed his name again._

_Without a word, Draco scooped her body on his arm and lifted her to her room. Nobody really noticed them and the party roared as it had been before. _

_Inside her room, Draco found her surprisingly colourful bed and put her body slowly on it. She sighed in comfort when the soft mattress touched her skin. Draco smiled at her and Astoria seemed to be captured by it. She gazed on his face and followed his movement with her alluring eyes patiently._

_Draco cupped her face and kissed her lips slowly. He wanted to say goodbye and Astoria understood somehow although her head was so dizzy and sleepy. But he had not gone just yet. Draco touched her bare feet and let her shoes off. He enjoyed doing it and took his time to sooth and kissed her delicate skin while smiling bitterly._

"_Good night, my Love." Said him carefully and kissed her temple before he went out to his own room._

_He was not able to sleep that night._

_Three days after that, they met again. He could see something different with Astoria's eyes and he noticed her flushed skin when she saw her, but other than that, she acted normally as just noting had happened to them before._

_Draco played along and even felt grateful. He did not want to make her confuse with his explanation nor pushed her out from his life. They even talked more often than before, perhaps about three times a week, which were more than enough for both of them. Sometimes, when Draco could not hold himself, he kissed her. Sometimes softly, sometimes desperately and sometimes lustfully, either, Astoria did not mind although she would forget about it in their next meeting. A silly game it was, but somehow they understand each other really well to not speak about it._

"Draco! Long time no see!"

Draco almost jumped when a big warm hand tapped his weak shoulder. He of course knew by instant that he was his best pal in Hogwart years, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise."

"So tense?" He grinned and took a seat across him, "Something happened?"

"Nothing much," He said lazily, "You?"

Blaise snorted, "Oh, good you ask. I though you already don't care. Why you don't reply my invitations?"

"Busy."

"Ah. Another inventions?"

"You know me so well." Draco rolled his eyes, "But seriously, how have you been?"

"Good as always." Blaise laughed, "leading my big profitable companies, shagging, snogging, all fun stuffs."

"You became talkative, I see."

"And you are dying."

"I haven't live better that I am now, Blaise." He gritted his teeth. Blaise won't understand.

"I doubt it."

Before Draco could reply him with a sneer, Blaize continue seriously, "But I can see clearly that you have made some good progress with Astoria."

Draco kept his lips locked.

"And you do looks alive when you talked to her."

Draco wanted to argue, but could not as he knew Blaise was telling him the truth. He did feel alive when he was with Astoria. How could not he anyway? She was his love and his soul; she just did not know it just yet.

"Yeah." He said boringly as he refused to show any feeling about it. At least by agreeing to it, Blaise now knew not to go after Astoria.

"Great to know." Blaise nodded before talked to him seriously, "Draco…"

"What the hell! A Gryffindor?"

"What?"

"Is that little Weasley?" Draco tried to get a better view of the red haired girl, "And Pansy is talking with her?"

His companion only smiled big, he seemed to compose his laughter well. Draco sure was funny when he wanted to be. Blaise was always entertained when he was with him, and perhaps that why he was loyal to him.

"Yes, Draco. That is Ginny Weasley talking to Pansy Parkinson."

"What happened to the world?"

Blaise snorted as he was not able to hold his laughter, "World is happening Draco, you are not."

Draco knew what Blaise had meant; he was not really paying any attention to his social life nowadays. But still, he could not understand how they could be friends. Pansy was laughing freely with Ginny Weasley!

"So, they are friend now?"

Blaise laughed so hard that his tears began to appear.

"I always amuse you, don't I?" Draco sneered. Blaise will be always be fucking Blaise, he assume the world is a huge circus ground and his life is a game no matter how suck the game is. To be honest, Draco jealous of him a little bit, he wanted to be so carefree and enjoy his life too sometimes.

"Wait, wait." Blaise still laughed, "It's not the best part yet!"

Blaise pointed his head when the girls walked towards them. 'Oh fuck! What should I say to Weasley? Sorry my aunt killed your brother. I hope Potter has not done a suicide yet because of stress."

But Draco did not have to say anything yet as Blaise stood up and walked to Ginny. Blaise hugged her small body and kissed her cheek sweetly, "I missed you already."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Go away you moron."

"Love you too, babe."

Draco life was suddenly stopped and his head spun fast in order to grasp this event in front of his eyes. Blaise and Ginny were together now! How about Potter? Did she ditch him for Blaise?

'click'

"Draco, are you stunned or something?" Pansy clicked her fingers in front of his head again and again.

He snapped his head up, "No, Pasny, I'm all right."

"Good." She sat next to him, "it has been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly while his eyes followed Ginny who now also took a sit next to Blaise and Pansy.

"Malfoy." She said politely.

"Weasley."

"Oh come on guys! Don't need to be polite to each other!" Blaise laughed again, "My girlfriend and my best mate should have fun together."

"Shut up Blaise!" Pansy glared at him, "Don't make Draco and Ginny even more uncomfortable. They were not that close in Hogwarts anyway."

"Nor did you, Pansy."

"Exactly and you know we take some times to get a long."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, if not because you wear that shoes at that time, I don't think we could be this close."

"You still remember!" Pansy laughed, "That was so embarrassing."

"Oh girls talk again, I should hang myself but unfortunately I did not bring my safety ropes today."

Ginny punched his arm, not lightly, "Don't be such a drag."

"How long have you been together?" Suddenly Draco asked rather gloomy. He felt somehow weird in this situation. He missed so many things it seemed to be. How long has it been since the last time he met his friends, around two years perhaps. He was too busy for himself to make his life right again.

"Spring last year." Ginny answered, "We met in quidditch match when I won against cannon and got to know each other since then."

"Yes. You were so sexy at that time, you know?" He kissed her playfully and made her cheek blush.

Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust, but said nothing. Blaise was really felt in love with this girl and it's better for everyone not to insult her in any possible ways. He was rather evil and nasty when he wanted to be, Blaise he was.

"Oh Draco, ask Pasny who is she with now!" Blaise eyes suddenly twinkled.

"Do I really want to know?" He arched one of his eyebrows.

"Of course you want to know, sweet thing." Pasny giggled as always when they were talking about her never ending love life. "I am with Nevile now."

Draco head began to spin again. What. The. Hell.

'click!'

"Draco! He was different now you know!" Pansy felt offended by his shock, "He is the vice-head of the leading science and herbology in Scotland."

"Sorry, I'm just still not use to his new image, I guess." Draco knew really well who Nevile was now due to his own research, but he still could not really forget the old Nevile everybody had used to know.

"Well, get used to it." She huffed, "In fact! Let's have dinner together sometimes! You can bring your girl with you too."

"And we will be there too." Blaise added with a coy grin.

"That's a good idea," Ginny nodded, "I haven't seen Navile lately."

"Oh he is really busy, dear. He only have a little time for me too."

"Anyhow, just let me know when the dinner is."

"Sure, Blaise, I will owl you. Draco?"

"Yeah, sure."

With his approval, Blaise and Pansy were actually a bit shocked. Draco had always rejected their invitation with business as his reason. The silent was not last long though as Pansy smiled happily, "We really miss your snide comments and sarcastic jokes, Draco. I'm glad you back. "

To be honest, so did he.

The ceremony went smoothly that evening. The couple had been inside the manor to finish the ceremony privately in their room and now guesses went back inside the building to celebrate. Mr and Mrs Greengrass and Nott had shown their gratitude by doing some speech for couple minutes before the dinner turned up magically all over the room.

Draco sat back to his previous table, but Narcissa was the one who company him now. "Oh dear, I think I'm getting to old for this."

"Take a rest for a while Mother. I'm sure you are fine, it's just the effect after the magic sucking ritual."

"Have you met some of your friends?"

"I talked to Blaise and Pansy just before we went outside." He was silent for a moment before continued, "And Ginny Weasley."

"Oh yes, they look really well together, don't they?"

Draco felt awful when realized that her Mother already had known the news before him. He was supposed to be Blaise best mate ever! He saw both of them just to prepare an answer for her Mother. They really looked well balanced together just because they were almost the exact opposite, at least that about their appearance. Their characters were actually quite similar as they both were passionate.

"Yes they are."

"Hmm… Is that Astoria Greengrass?"

He quickly looked at the direction her mother coded him, and suddenly he could see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had changed her dress to emerald green, just as her eyes colour. It covered all her chest to her neck, but there was none to cover both of her arms. Her raven black hair was in a neat bun, only leaving some treads of hair to frame her lovely face. The dress reached the floor and swift flawlessly.

"No wonder you like her so much, Draco."

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy." Astoria said when she reach his table, "Thank you for coming today."

"Oh, it is a lovely wedding Astoria. I'm glad you invited us." Narcissa smiled. "And call me Narcissa, dear."

"Please don't mind it… Narcissa"

"Well, I will leave you two young birds now. Nice to meet you, Astoria."

"Nice to meet you too."

When his mother walked away, Draco composed himself in order to talk normally with her. He let her sat next to him and had a small conversation about her family and his. Family was not the best topic he would choose to speak with anyone, but it seemed that Astoria was curious and Draco was more than happy to tell her. Malfoy and Greengrass after all were the oldest pureblood family in England which history could be easily tracked, besides Nott, Black, Weasley and Lovegood. Works was also included in their conversation. He actually enjoyed her company really much although they were only talking because she was everything but dull and plain.

They also danced for couples of songs and met Blaize who could not hide his smile when seeing them both. Surprisingly, Astoria knew Ginny really well. But then again it not supposed to be surprising because they were in the same year and perhaps had had classes together back in Hogwarts.

Another hour had passed when they got back to their previous spot, now without knowing what to do or talked about. Astoria was the first one who broke the silent.

"I don't have any plan next week." She seemed to state it carefully, "How about you?"

"Same with you."

Then the silent came back. Draco wanted to kill himself for not asking Astoria to go with him somewhere and now she looked upset again and even hurt. As what he had predicted, Astoria would ran away that instant by saying some excuses. But someone called her name from behind.

"Ms. Greengrass. You look lovely as always."

He was Mr. Hawk, stood in front of his son.

"Mr. Malfoy." He only glanced him a second before went back to Astoria. "Please meet my son, Edward Cerberus Hawk."

Draco wanted to snort. His name was way too good for him. The guy was spoiled and could not lead his own way; it was really easy to notice from the way he stood behind his father almost painfully. He offered his hand both to Draco and Astoria slightly with small smile.

Mr. Hawk surely had something in his mind because he suddenly moved his body and started a conversation with Draco. Feeling a bit respect for the old man, he complied and sadly leaving Astoria with Edward. Draco sure she would be fine and Edward would be easily dismissed later. But Draco forgot that he had made Astoria upset a minute before, and it seemed that Slyterins traits began to appear from her. He could tell she was plotting revenge at him.

Soon enough, he could hear her giggle. It made him worry because she had never giggled in front of him before except when she drunk. Then from the corner of his eyes, he could see Astoria fingers on the guy shoulder as if she wanted to feel her muscle.

He wanted snatched away her hand and kick away the guy, but he reminded in his place, talked nonsense with Mr. Hawk.

It was not bearable anymore though, when Astoria move her body and head to his. Maybe she wanted to whispered something, maybe she wanted to smell his brand new cologne, maybe she wanted to kiss him, maybe she wanted to hear his unrecognized last sentence, he did not care. Draco pulled her body until it met his softly. Astoria gasped because of this, "Draco, what's wrong?" She sounded so innocent; he knew she was playing with him.

He did not say anything to any person who looked astounded by his action and drag her body as far as he could from that fucking Edward Cerberus Hawk. The event was too similar, excluded the drunken lady in his grip.

"You hurt me." She said when they were already outside the room and alone.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Draco saw storm in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was anger, and he did not even familiar with the idea that Astoria Greengrass could possibly be angry. But then maybe he should not asked in the first place.

He knew exactly why she did that to him. He had hurt her so many times, he made her wait for so long and now he could not even made any move yet. She might be as well felt that he was playing her, he understood.

However, Draco was right. Astoria Greengrass could not be angry, somehow. But the storm was still there, covering her green eyes, which made it looked even more intense.

"Doing what exactly, Malfoy?"

Oh, she back called him that.

He did not know what to say. He did not know what the rules of their games anymore. Was he allowed to tell the truth now? But more importantly, was he prepared to tell the truth?

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said finally and let her arm go.

Her face soften only because of his quite voice, "It's okay." She rubbed her hand slowly.

Another silent covered the empty room until Astoria let go her breath in defeat. She wanted to go away from him and his maddening attitude. She also wanted really badly for Draco to speak, but it seemed impossible now.

Draco was panic as she began to withdraw her body back. Astoria was giving up on him at it was terrifying. She had always come to him before, even from back to Hogwarts. How it would feel to not own a hope of her, he did not want to imagine.

"Wait, Astoria." He grabbed her arm again, now a bit too tight, "D-Don't go."

"Draco, you hurt me again."

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Do you want to say something? If not, I need to go back to Edward and explain."

"You called his first name already?" His voice was harsh.

"I called everyone by their first name if they were in my age." She replied coldly.

"No you don't," He began to lose his control, "Don't lie to me!"

Astoria laughed bitterly, "You always love it when I lied and pretend in front of you."

"No, I don't! I hate it!" Draco was telling her the truth.

She composed herself and tried to leave once more time, "I think it was enough conversation for both of us, Draco."

And once again, Draco pulled her body back. Her back hit the cold wall and her instinct made her drew her wand quickly. The slender wand was now pointing dangerously near Draco's face, but he did not care about it.

He pushed aside her arm easily and covered her lips with his. She had stoned for a while, but kissed him back afterwards. He moaned in approval. He had missed her lips so much, and now he could taste her mouth again. The same taste, but even stronger than before.

"Don't leave me, please." He said in the middle of their kisses. "Don't give up on me."

Astoria did not answer, but dropped her wand and began to deepen their kiss by grabbing his head. It was good to acknowledge that she still wanted him too.

He pulled away from her slowly to breath and thought what to say next.

"Dinner?" She asked while touched his chest with her long fingers to make him growl.

"Yes. Yes, Dinner..." He leaned back and licked her ear, "Anything."

"Owl me?"

"Yes." He bit and sucked her jaw line, "Owl you."

She sighed happily and stroke Draco's back with her finger while enjoying his hot tongue and warm hands on her thigh. He growled in annoyance, however, when his lips met the fabric on her neck. Why she had to wear that dress today, only Merlin knows.

Hearing his another growl, Astoria chuckled. She pushed away his body softly and smiled calmly. He nodded his head in understanding although his head felt fuzzy and his hands were itching to tear her dress off. They should not do this in Nott's manor in her sister wedding where everybody could possibly saw them in inappropriate situation.

* * *

The night fell and the darkness covered the room. Draco was in the middle of his bed, thinking only about Astoria again that night. They were so close today and he still could feel her body against his.

His eyes could not let her go for the rest of the evening and she knew it. She gave him a delicious view every time she walked, ate, talked and breathed. But maybe they were only in his mind like usual, crazy about her.

The room felt hot and Draco sweated as the pleasure built up. His hand stroked his painful erection desperately for a good release. In his head, he saw her spared on his black silk bed. Her body was flushed red and she was moaning his name in pleasure. Her black hair blurred as they were mixed with the colour of his bed, her legs were opened wide for him to enter her, her green eyes covered with a pure lust and want, her breath hoarse and rough, her chests bounced with her wild hip's bucks.

'Faster, Draco! Please…' she screamed, 'Fuck me harder!'

He complied and deep trusted her again and again so desperately.

"Astoria…" Draco breathed her name in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are glowing."

"People cannot glow, Lilac." Draco snorted

"Except one that drink colorus potion." Leroy added smugly.

"And I'm not."

They were having theirs lunch like usual, at a table that they had claimed as theirs from a couple years ago. Draco was truly rather glowing today, he was indeed feeling happy and excited as tonight he would meet his dear Astoria again.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Leroy seemed frustrated; "We are your friends, right?"

Draco let out a long breath to clear his mind. Lilac and Leroy are important for him, but there is something in their relationship which did not allow Draco to be open. They only knew him for two years anyway, and it was not an enough time for Draco to trust someone. But then again, life would be so much easier if Draco could just tell them.

"Yes, it's a girl." Draco finally said, shocking the others.

"Wow!"

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Who is it Draco?" Lilac eyes sparked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine." Leroy said, "At least you finally try to be open with us."

Draco felt bad, for not trusting them enough after receiving their kindness. But he could not push himself either. He was a secretive person by nature and the war made him even more closed to anyone.

Lilac gave a good punch on Leroy's shoulder, "It's up to Draco whether he want to tell or not."

"But you were pushing him too just now!"

"Yes, but I don't make him feel bad!"

Leroy eyes widen as he realized his words previously and looked at Draco to make sure. The person across him shook his head slowly, "Its okay Leroy. I know I supposed to be more open, but I just can't. At least not yet."

"Sorry, mate." His eyes contained guilt, "I won't push you around again."

Draco swayed his hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, well, whatever happened to you Draco, we glad you are happy."

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "You guys are good friends."

* * *

Clock was ticking so loud inside the silent room where Draco sat and it was not helping him feeling less nervous. He waited so eagerly for this meeting after he had sent an owl to Astoria and now he felt rather nervous.

'Get a grip man!'

He avoided weekends because her Mother wanted his companion for attending an opening celebration for a new restaurant in Diagon Alley, so he stuck with Friday.

Ten minutes from now, he had to apparate himself to the restaurant he picked for this special occasion. A simple and comfortable Italian restaurant where he, Pansy and Blaise had usually came together. He was sure that Astoria would love it as he was.

He checked himself again in front of the mirror and concluded that he looked fine without being too much. He wore a light grey shirt and black pants, completed by leather white shoes.

Could not wait any longer, Draco decided to arrive early and wait for her in the restaurant. In his disappointment, Astoria did not want him to catch him from her house tonight.

With a pop, he was gone from the room.

The restaurant was busy like usual, but the interior were calming and simple, making people feel ease when they were chatting and eating with friends. Smells of cheese and onions covered the large room, but it was an appealing smell that makes your stomach grumble with wants.

Draco was seated at the right side of the room, his body facing the entrance door, waiting for Astoria. Water was already served on his table.

Ten minutes passed and still no evidence of her presence. He gulped and concern began to crumble his heart. 'What if she just wanted a revenge?'. 'No, she is not like that. If she want revenge, it will be more severe."

Another ten had passed and Draco frowned as he noticed that Astoria had almost never late for everything. She respected punctuality.

'That's it. Maybe he met another man and prefer to dump him alone here.'

Draco sighed and tried to block his negative mind, just like Astoria said a couple weeks before. He ordered a wine just to make his mind relax. The waiter looked pity for him but he refused to acknowledge it.

Just as the waiter went back to the kitchen, the entrance door swung. Astoria entered the room hurriedly and it was not hard to guess that she was looking for someone as her eyes scanned the room carefully while she was walking deeper into the restaurant. Again, it was not taking her a minute to spot Draco's grey eyes, which looked at her and astonished by her looks. Astoria frowned because of it. She had had not enough time to go back and prepare herself since it was a really chaotic day in her office, but she surely did not look that bad. Right?

Right.

Draco was in awe, seeing another part of Astoria; the professional, intellectual and somewhat the other sexy part of her. 'She always surprises me'.

Astoria was wearing a thin white shirt and dark blue pencil skirt that hug her lower part nicely. Her shoe with steady rhythms echoed her steps. It was much more slower than Draco's heart beat. Her hair was in a ponytail today.

"I'm sorry I am late." She said when she reached the table, "I hope you did not wait too long."

'Breath normally… check', "Don't worry about it. Busy day?"

He got up from his chair to let her sit. "Yeah…" She said smiling to show her gratitude.

"We have some accident in the basement today, quite crazy, but at the end everything is okay. Well except for some people whom the curse struck and have to go to the hospital. But they will be okay."

"I don't realize your work is so dangerous."

"Well it can be dangerous in some points."

"Be careful."

She chuckled, "I will Draco, Thank you for your concern."

"And I'm glad you are different from other men. They would have asked me why a fragile woman like me work in such dangerous environment and started to advice me to change my job and such."

Draco smirked, "Well I am not an average man."

She chuckled again, "True, you are much more than them."

Draco began to feel uncomfortable with this 'men' and 'them'. Who is she talking about? Is she dating some people before she met him or just men in general?

'Man, I got to stop to think.'

"Ready to order?" Draco asked her at last.

"Sure."

The waiter came with his ordered wine and he poured it to theirs glasses. He then wrote their order and went back to his previous place, now with smile on his face. Draco did not like the person.

"Nice wine." She commented suddenly and Draco nodded.

"Tell me more about your work."

"Hmm? My work?" Astoria seemed to consider hard what she should say about it, "Well it is a fun and dangerous work. We have to break some curses everyday from some artifact and sometimes places all around the world. We would look out for some magical and historical relic too sometimes."

"Seems like what you would enjoy."

She smiled, "Yes, I do enjoyed it really much. How about you?"

"Oh yes me. I would rather not talk about it."

"I insist."

"Well if the lady insist," He smirked playfully, "Basically, I have to make potions everyday in my work place according to the script. Nothing much."

"How about your invention then?"

"I did it in my house when I have time."

She shook her head disbelievingly, "You make it sound easy, Draco."

"It was not that hard, really. Just need patience and a lot of times."

Astoria smiled at him somewhat proudly, "Snape would be really proud."

"Ah, yes, he probably would." His face turned a little bit dark when remembering his godfather. Snape death, it was because of him and he cannot help to accuse Voldemort's stupidity too. How come he thought it was Snape who had possessed the damn wand?

"Draco."

He snapped back to reality to see Astoria's concerned face.

"I'm sorry, I should not brought that up." She said quietly.

"No, I was just remembering him." He said calmly, "It is sad that he had died for us." 'For me.'

Astoria wanted to argue, that he did not look sad. He looked angry and disappointed towards himself. He had appeared broken in front of her eyes and she felt pain in her chest.

This man, Draco, she could not imagine how he could survive this war. Being thought by a cold-hearted father, being pushed to be a death eater, had to torture and killed without his own approval, had to be someone he would never wanted to be. He had wounded, but he survived, and she kept wondering, how.

She felt warmness on her hand; she noticed it was his hand on hers. "What's wrong?" Now it was his turn to be concerned.

Astoria laughed nervously but bit her own lips suddenly out of frustration. It was her bad habit to laugh when she nervous. "I'm fine."

As if it was a clue, their foods brought to their table by the same waitress. He now seemed to be curious, but Draco dismissed him quickly.

"It smells delicious." She talked about her carbonara pasta, "and yours too."

He chuckled, "Yes Astoria, would you like to try mine?"

"Oh?" She seemed taken back.

Draco realized that sharing food is not exactly appropriate or polite for her, but he smiled calmly. "Here you go."

He held his fork in front of Astoria's face; the food was waiting to be eaten.

Again, Astoria laughed and blushed. "Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Don't be. I noticed from a long time ago that you like foods."

She became even redder, "Draco, you should not say that in front of me although it is true."

He chuckled in amusement, "Nothing to be ashamed of, I think it is adorable."

Astoria could not believe how quick Draco was changing his attitude in front of her. She had noticed this playful Draco a long time ago in Hogwarts, but to see this side of him again, it made her heart beat crazily. That twinkled eyes of him when he amused and excited made her want to burry herself anywhere just to hide from them.

"I can't feel my hand, Astoria." Draco face looked serious, "If you don't decide quickly, I think I have to be amputated."

She rolled her eyes but finally take the food from him shyly.

"Good?" His eyes twinkled again.

"Really good." She barely could hear her own voice. Draco surely could make her feel like a teen again.

"You want more?"

"No. Thank you." She answered a little bit too quickly, but Draco did not seem to mind. He enjoyed Astoria's reaction in fact. She had always been so shy towards him, and it only made him to tease her even more.

She suddenly started to feel dizzy, but still manage to start having her own plate. The waiter came again to pour another glass of wine, now with a jolly smile. Draco gave him a death glare. 'What's wrong with this man?!"

"How is your food?" He asked after dismissed the waiter once more.

She did not answer him.

'Oh no, is she angry at me? Why the fuck I'm playing with her like that. I'm such and idiot.'

"Astoria?"

"Oh?" She snapped her head up to meet his eyes. He did not find any evidence of anger on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Her face was still red and her eyes did not focused well.

"N-nothing."

"Don't lie," His voice stern. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

"A bit." She nodded her head slowly.

Before he asked another question, Astoria gasped in realization. Her eyes were round and he could hear curses from her mouth. 'fuck.'

"Tell me what's wrong." He began to dislike this.

"I-I need to go back." She stood up absurdly and almost tripped when walked to the door direction.

"Wait. Let me go with you."

"N-No." Astoria forced a smile, "I will be alright."

"You barely can walk straight, Astoria." He threw some money on theirs table and hold her in his arm, escorting her body slowly. "I will take you to your manor."

She shook her head, "I don't live there anymore."

Draco could not hide his surprise. 'Even he still live in his horrible Manor, how could be she is not.' He would like to ask further, but he decided to keep it for now. He began searching for her portkey inside her bag, which he guessed could bring them to her own house, while held her body steadily.

He again was surprised as he found a snake ring inside her bag. Draco looked at her, but she was closing her eyes in pain. He did not waste any more time and activate the portkey fast.

Their body was stumbled for a second after they arrived at her house. Draco got on his feet and had scoop Astoria in bridal style before started searching for her room. It was not hard since there is only one closed door inside the small apartment. He still did not get it why she lived in such a small place, far from her family as he noticed the apartment was in London.

Her room was like the exact copy of the one in Hogwarts. Colourful bed with plain green colour wall, clean and neat, but full of stuffs her room was. Draco hurriedly placed her body on the bed and waited for her to explain. He did not want to take a wrong move, as he did not sure what had happened to her body. She looked really weak and pale.

Astoria seemed to understand. "The fruit… At the balcony."

He nodded and walked away quickly. Draco found the fruit, the same fruit she had given to him so long time ago. His head spun, looking for a logical explanation for all of this, but he did not reach the conclusion just yet.

Draco put the fruit on her lips for her to eat, and so she did. Soon, he could see the reaction from her body. She took a deep breath as the magic flew through and her skin flushed beautifully. Her green eyes shone and diluted.

"Care to explain?' he asked after Astoria calmed down and able to sit.

"Which one first?" She smiled.

"What happened to you?"

She shrugged before answering, "I have a curse inside of me."

"What curse?" He asked, began to panic, "How?"

She chuckled, "I got it three years ago. I was reckless when doing my job. I think you should not be that surprised since you know my job already."

"About the curse?"

"About the curse… It is a rare curse, which cannot be taken off… At least for now." She looked at his face carefully; "It sucks my magic slowly and will be worse in every beginning of a month, like today."

Draco nodded his head then gazed at her now burnt shirt in worry.

"This," She opened her shirt for a better look at her chest, "This is the curse mark. They became larger when they were active, but burnt to the actual size after I ate the fruit."

He looked at the black circle intensively. Inside and outside a black ring, there are dots, one in each part, which move together, rotating the ring's line slowly.

"Is it painful?"

"Every time it moves." She nodded, "But I already get used to it and it only feel itchy now."

Draco did not utter another word, but kept looking at the mark. It almost reminded him to his dark mark, but it just simply too different too. His mark moved like this one, but not as mechanical and synchronal.

His finger began to trace the ring, but he could not feel anything beside her soft and warm skin. It seemed that the mark was projected and not there in reality, again, unlike his dark mark.

Moving his forefinger together with the mark's movement, he started to feel something, the flowing energy from it. Draco understood in instance that it sucked her energy and used it as energy to move. Another lap he traced and another feeling appeared. It reminded him of veins, when blood is being pumped from a heart, but so much faster and harder, it almost liked a drum.

"D-Draco."

The breathless breath awakened him and now he realized his current position. His face was so close to her bare chest and his fingers were stayed there. His body was only an inch from hers, which now tensed up.

Draco gulped, but could not move. He did not want to move away from her. So he slowly turned up his face to be level with hers while his long fingers stayed where he had left it.

Her eyes were clouded with mists. He swam inside them, drowned even. But she stayed put and waited like she had always did, letting him to take his time and be prepared for the next emotion adventure they would soon taste.

His harsh breath tickled her sensitive skin, and she wanted to feel more than that. She needed more than his heat. She wanted his body, his soul.

So he gave it to her.

He had given her everything, and he would give her again and again.

When their lips finally met, the heat was unbearable. His skin tingled with excitement, his eyes saw fire and he weakened. It was only a simple kiss, but he gave everything he had into it.

She moved her hand to his shoulder, moving him closer to her presence and deepened their blissfully kiss. She sucked his bottom lip and watered it with her tongue, only to make him growled.

He allowed her tongue to slip in and feel his cave. He felt like he wanted to die, he wanted to die with her. It felt so good to be back where he belonged.

Astoria moaned when his hand touched her breast from outside her thin bra and his tongue devoured her mouth back. She shivered and melted. Draco loved her moan, so he pressed her breast with more pressure until she moaned again. He felt like floating in the air.

He slowly moved his lips to trace her cheek and jaw while kept playing with her breast. His teeth bite her sensitive spot, just somewhere below her ears like he remembered. It evoked another moan from her lips.

She felt his finger pressing her core softly and she moaned. Astoria decided to remove Draco's shirt so she could feel his delicate muscle more, but she could feel that his body tensed up suddenly.

Draco shook his head, "No, Leave it."

Astoria raised her eyebrow in confusion, which made Draco uncomfortable. He knew she would not let it go easily. His finger hurriedly pressed her clitoris in order to distract her. But Draco should know better, because now Astoria pushed away his hand and rolled their body around. She was on top of him now, dazed to his face.

'Fuck! She looks so beautiful."

"What's wrong?"

Draco replied her with a deep growl of frustration, "Could we just let this go and continue?"

"No." She shook her head firmly although her core ached with desire, "Is it because the mark?"

He winched but said nothing.

"Look at me, Draco."

He did not obeyed and kept his eyes closed.

"Draco, I don't care about the mark." Astoria slowly traced up his sleeve which covering the dark mark. His body became rigid again and he could not breath well.

"Stop."

"This is part of you in the past, Draco." Astoria said carefully, "And I want to see all part of you."

He flinched his arm roughly when Astoria traced the mark.

"Draco…"

"No, Astoria." He said finally while rolled their body back, "You don't understand!"

"Then tell me! I want to understand!"

"I- I don't deserve you."

"What?" She pushed his body up, "How did you get that conclusion? It's not up to you to decide."

"You don't understand… I killed people, Astoria."

"You were forced."

"But I still can say no."

"You would be dead."

"Many people choose death, Astoria." Suddenly he felt so weak, "I didn't"

"Only because of your family," She began to feel frustrated. Draco was slipping away from her again. "You sacrificed yourself."

"Many scarified their family."

"But not you, Draco, because family is the important thing. I would do the same if I were you."

"Would you?" He asked in a harsh tone, he felt angry suddenly, "Would you kill and torture innocent people until they become insane? Would you betray and hurt your own friends? Would you?"

"Would you?!" He asked again, even more rough when Astoria did not answer his question.

"I don't know, Draco! I don't know! But you had made that choice for a reason, a good reason."

"There is not enough reason for what I did."

"There is, Draco." She cried, "You love your mother so much… And you had promise me you will come back."

She was true, Draco knew it inside his heart. "I was selfish." He moved away from Astoria and stood up weakly.

"I don't deserve you."

"No, Draco. Please don't leave me again."

"Don't wait for me anymore, Astoria." He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Wait! Is that it? You don't want me anymore, is that it?" Astoria heart ached, "Don't you love me?"

'Yes! I Love you with my body and soul!' "No. I don't love you"

With a pop, he was gone from her room.

* * *

In his entire life, Draco had never felt this hatred toward himself. The world would be so much better if he did not exist. Astoria, he had hurt her. Her face was an evidence of pain from her heart when he told her he did not love her. It was so easy to lie for Draco, for denying her, and it made him feel even worse.

He loved her too much.

His legs had given up and he curled up on the ground. His heart burnt him, causing pain to all his body and soul. He was ruined. He was nothing without her, and he just stupidly let her go. She would not wait for him anymore; there was no hope left. She would not forgive him anymore. She would not touch him anymore, not see him anymore.

But he needed her. He needed her so badly.

Draco lung refused to work when he thought about a life without her. Meaningless. Pointless. Pain. Empty…

"Draco."

With his name being called, Draco jerked up to see her mother presence. When he entered the living room, because he could not concentrate enough to apparate himself to the bedroom, he did not notice her.

"Mother," His voice hoarse.

"Draco, please stop this."

Draco could not make up what her mother was talking about.

"Stop punishing yourself." Narcissa eyes was covered with tears, "It's enough."

He could not answer her mother. Is it really enough?

"Draco, my Son," Narcissa continued and cupped his pale face, "I had let you hurting yourself for this couple of years so I thought you could healed. But you didn't"

"Stop denying your life, Son. You are a better person now, and can even be better if you just let it go."

"How can I convince you that it was not your fault! You are just another victim of Voldemort and wars! Everything you chose won't change the fact that people were dying and cursed. Don't burden yourself anymore, Draco."

"Please. I cannot take this anymore, seeing you in pieces, hearing your scream every night." She winched with her memories.

"This is your turn to be happy, Draco."

Narcissa hugged her son tightly to give him encouragement. She hopped that Draco would understand everything she just told him although he said nothing and only cried in silent.

Maybe, she hopped, maybe he was letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed since that day, the last day she had seen Draco Malfoy in her room. That stupid miserable guy just left her with nothing, she thought. But Astoria realized that she was even worse than him, because for everything he had done to her, she could not stop herself to love him. She wanted to slap herself every time her mind travelled to him, and kicked herself mentally every time she wanted to owl him. She was pathetic. Draco had given her a bold signal that he did not want her anymore, but she still could not let him go. Not after waiting him for a bloody one decade! She had fancied the blond man since she was in her third years, and had been waiting for him to say that he lover her ever since.

Her mind travelled then. It was thrilling when Draco had approached her that day in the book shop, she need five second to teach herself to breath again before taking his presence with her eyes. It was because she remembered one particular day when Draco had promised her that when he was ready, he would find her again.

_It was that day when she heard that Draco Malfoy had been sent to the hospital wing. The news was not supposed to be known by anyone, but Blaize Zabini had decided to tell her without a reason being uttered._

_Astoria slowly and carefully approached the hospital wing in the middle of the night when everybody was sleeping in their room. She had cast delusion and silent charm at herself so no one could see her._

_When she arrived, she easily spotted Draco, laying on one of the white bed. It was always so easy to find his streaking form anywhere he was. She noticed also, that he was not sleeping and looked nervous even. What is it in his mind right now? She could not prevent herself to think._

"_Malfoy."_

_He jumped from his bed and pointed his wand towards her voice, "Who is there?"_

_She shirked and revealed herself quickly before he attacked her with curses._

"_Merlin fucking beard! Greengrass!"_

_She laughed as she began to feel nervous, but walked to his bed with a steady pace. She sat next to him, where he had spared the bed for her._

"_Are you feeling better now?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_She gazed at his body, which plastered with bandages wordily._

"_I will be fine." He smiled._

_Astoria gulped. She had never seen this kind of smile from Draco. It was so calm and sad at the same time._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong." He answered too quickly and she knew that something must have been bothering him. Something bad happened to him again. Poor boy, Draco was, she thought, he was always miserable._

"_Okay." She said, smiling._

_Draco's breath was caught in his throat; he loved her smile so much. It made him feel save and warm. He brought his finger to cup her face before kissing her. She kissed him back without hesitance. They had been doing it for many times, but they just could not get enough._

"_I want to ask you something," He whispered after controlling his desire of her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Will you wait for me?" His voice was almost cannot be heard, but Astoria understood it like a crystal clear. "And trust me?"_

"_I will always wait for you and trust you."_

_He felt warmness all over his body. He could not believe that Astoria just said the sentence without even thinking. "I promise I will come to you when I'm ready."_

"_Yes, Malfoy." She smiled again, "I will be patient."_

_Astoria could not help herself to be obedient to his voice. She would do so many things for him, but he did not notice it yet. She could feel his hot breath again, and saw his pained eyes before their lips met again as a seal to their promise._

_He put a ring on her finger, a silver snake ring he always wear._

"_What is this for?" She blushed. It felt like he was proposing her._

"_To remind you of me," He brushed her lips with his cold finger, "And for letting everybody know that you are mine."_

_She became red again. He had always teased her, and to be honest, she did not mind at all._

"_I promise," He said again, "I promise I will be back."_

"_I'm Sorry." He said next. _

_She arched her eyebrow, but before she could do anything, Draco pointed his wand to her temple. "Goodnight, My Love." He said quietly before she was falling asleep._

_She was wakened up by the horrid sounds from inside the castle. Astoria jerked up her body and found no one inside the hospital room. Draco had gone._

_Hearing another scream and laughter from outside, she decided to take a look. Many teachers and students were running panicky. Astoria grabbed her wand tightly to face anything that will happen to her._

"_What have you done, Draco." She whispered to the air before moving along with the other student, escorting some young students to safety._

_The next year, she saw him again, that blond that he missed and questioned so much. Astoria had heard about many stories about him, but she decided not to believe any of that, except for the one she heard from Daphene. Draco Malfoy had become one of the death eaters and had let them in to the castle. He also almost killed Dumbledoor, but Snape was the one who finally did it._

_Astoria glanced her eyes to him so many times, but Draco ignorance was excellent. He made her feel that she did not exist in his world. But then she remembered the ring he had given her. She did not wear it, but always kept it near to her. Inside her pocket, she grabbed the ring. "I will wait." She decided._

Astoria wanted to scream in frustration, but she could not since she was attending a spring ball in London at that time. She had come alone, like usual she did except that one time with Draco, and sat on the empty table gloomy. She had rejected so many dance invitations, she should not come at the first place. But she did, for her family.

Astoria did not live with them anymore because she needed to keep some strong artifacts, which will be active in magical environment, but the bound was still strong. She was not the favorite children in the house, but she loved them anyway, especially Daphene. They were always watched each other back even until now. She did not share her experience with Draco though, as she felt she should deal with it alone. Daphene would kill the man if she knew. 'Maybe that's not a bad idea.' Her snake mind told her.

She shook her head to clear her mind. 'I need fresh air.'

Astoria was looking around for an escape door when her eyes caught the striking silver blond hair. She must be dreaming! But she was not.

Soon the silver orb found her greens in surprise. The man walked slowly toward her and she knew she should run. Ran away before she loses her sanity.

How dare he! How dare he showed up his face after this three months! Did he except her to allow him hurting her again? She sighed in frustration, maybe that what she would do anyway.

Astoria fastened her pace towards the door to the outside garden. The cold wind blew her and her black dress. She was not fond of black color, but since she was mourning for her stupidity, why not?

The air was so refreshing for her tight lung. She was afraid to meet him again. She did not know what to say or what to do when he said something horrible again to her. This time, she was sure she could not take it and will brake in front of him. And she did not want that, it would only make Draco feel even guiltier. Perhaps he wanted to forget his past and move on, so Astoria did not want to disturb the process if that will make him happy.

"Astoria."

He was near, but she refused to stop or turn around. She was grouping inside her bag to find the damned portkey. The action was unsuccessful since her body was being pulled back and turned around to meet another body.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Draco was so near to her face now, she could not really concentrate.

"I want to apologize." He said while letting his grip, "I'm sorry for hurting you last time."

"Oh you meant that what happened three months ago?" She sneered. Astoria was surprised by how mean she could be right now, but maybe it was just a self-defense she hadn't been using before.

"Yes." He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry I haven't contact you too. I was not ready yet."

Her chest stung. 'But he had been ready too when they had met in the bookstore right? Then would it be the same? Would he hurt her again? Would she need to wait again? For how long this time? Six months? Six years?'

"Please don't cry, Astoria." He felt awful, "I'm sorry."

She did not realize that her eyes were now teary.

"I don't except you to forgive me." He said sadly, "I understand that you don't want me anymore. I just wanted to apologize, and give you something."

Astoria just eyed him while trying to control her tears. 'What now?'

A white milk liquid inside a small vial was given to her. It smelt sweet and fresh. He started to explain, "I had been working on this for some times, it may stop your curse although not completely. I would ask Granger further about lifting your curse, but this potion can reduce your pain and the curse's movements."

"G-granger?"

"Yes, I had moved to work in the central hospital now. Granger works there too."

He continued, "I was… Fixing my life."

Astoria still could not move from her place while Draco grabbed her hand, "I want to be a better man for you. I know you would not forgive me now, but I would like to try fixing it too."

"You had never given up for me before." He stroked her palm softly, "I think this is my turn to show you that I love you."

"And I will do everything for you, to be with you." His eyes finally met hers. They were so soft and beautiful.

The tears were now falling from her green eyes, her heart felt so warm and free. Finally, she heard it from him. She was crying openly right now.

Draco stroked her tears away in worry, he afraid he had hurt her again somehow. "I'm sorry. Should I go away for now?"

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy." She said between her hiccup, "don't you dare go away from me again."

He smiled and held her body to him, "I won't."

"I can't and I don't want to live without you, Astoria."

As like for a promise again, he kissed her. The moonlight showered her figure, while her tears falling slowly. Oh, she was so beautiful and raw; Draco wanted to have her for himself so badly. He kissed her temple lovingly so she would feel calm.

"Take me home, please."

"If the lady insists." He smiled and apparated their body to his Manor.

Their body collapsed on the bed, bounced a little bit before stayed still in the middle of it. She was on top of his body and still crying while holding his body tight. She could not believe she had just had a mental break down in front of him.

Draco patiently calmed her down by stroking her back and black raven hair. He kissed her head softly too. He felt so bad and glad at the same time because although he had hurt her, she still wanted him.

"I will never let you go anymore, Astoria."

Ten minutes passed in silent, but Astoria had finally calmed down. She felt a little bit fuzzy right now. Draco slowly pulled their body up together in a sitting position and kissed her again. She received the warmness gladly.

"Now, you should try the potion."

Astoria pouted her lips. She did not think this was an appropriate time to taste the potion. She just had the fruit three days ago anyway, so she should not need it now.

"Should I?"

He chuckled, "Yes you should."

With hesitance, she took the vial from his hand and drank it in one gulp. The effect was instance, as her body was suddenly filled with maddening energy. It was even stronger than the fruit. She moaned loudly as the magic pulled her body up before weaken her. Draco's strong hands held her steadily so her body leaned on his.

With the potion still working, she could not utter any word. She felt so hot and she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worry; "I think I put too much essence in it."

She nodded.

"Could you feel the curse changing?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." Her voice trembled, but her lips found his.

"Draco," Astoria breathed, "Could we check the mark later? I want you to take me now."

Draco could not refuse her although he used all willpower he had, not that he wanted to refuse either. He kissed her back with passion and she tore his shirt without mercy and tossed them away with the vial also. He growled in approval. Merlin! She was so sexy.

The dark mark was still there on his arm, but Draco did not want to stop her again. He waited for her to touch the mark.

She stroked the mark with her warm palm, in oh such a sensual way. He rolled his eyes up and felt aroused by her action. "Astoria…" He could feel his groin twitched.

Astoria was not done yet with that mark as she bent her body down and traced it with her hot, wet tongue. Her lustful green eyes never shift from his silver.

"Fuck!" He grabbed her head to kiss her deeply again until she moaned.

It was his turn to tear her dress and found her smooth skin. He licked and sucked it like his life depended on it. She dug her nail to his shoulder when his mouth had met her breasts.

Astoria grounded her hips forward to make his erection even more excited. And it did get harder although it seems impossible. "I want you now." She exclaimed.

Draco felt that he needed her too now, that he could not wait anymore. So he pushed her body slowly until her back touched the silk cover and began to stroke her inner thighs roughly. At this point, he barely could control himself.

He pulled and tossed away the rest of their clothing, leaving her with her panty.

His full erect was now visible in Astoria's eyes. He was so big, long, glossy and ready for her. She could see it twitched as she gazed hotly towards it. But she also felt a little bit worry.

"I will be gentle."

Astoria nodded and spread her legs for him. He moaned at the delicious view under him, then pulled away her last garment slowly from her legs. Now he could see that her own juices covered her red core and it opened wide, waiting for his cock to enter it. The smell is maddening too, so sweet and arousing.

He slowly stroked her wetness with his penis, making her head dizzy. "Now Draco. I need you now."

Draco lowered his body and kissed her. Then, He entered her carefully. However, her legs pushed his body further until he broke her. His mouth muffled her scream and he stayed still. He was also grunted as the tight vagina squeezed the entire of him. Slowly, he stroke her clit to add some pleasure to her pain and waited patiently until she get used to his size inside of her.

As a signal, she bucked her hips forward and he automatically copied her movement. Astoria moaned in the mix of pain and pleasure when he continued to move his hips together with hers. They were deep and long thrusts.

His lips was now kissing and biting her slender neck and her hands stroking his soft hair. "You feel so good, Astoria." He whispered to make her shivered. His hands pushed up her legs even wider and held it for a better access. He was deeper than before now.

Soon, he fastened his movement and pulled out his member not so far before he inserted it fully again. Their breath became short. Their body felt burnt inside. Her moan became louder, and it was like music to his ear.

"Draco… faster…"

He had growled before obeyed her word. The room was filled with the sound of flapping flesh and their short breath. Soon, the cracking bed joined in harmony, as he trusted her fiercely. He could not control himself anymore.

Astoria was close to her release and she was so eager to reach it. She bucked her hips harder and dug her nails on his shoulder. When she finally let go, her view became black and her body arched back with delight. She screamed his name and moaned hard as he kept drilling her body without mercy. He was now going for his own release. Her tighten vagina just made him closer to it.

He mauled her still sensitive body with passion. Draco knew that he wouldn't able to live without this beautiful woman under him after this. She was everything he could ask for. So beautiful, so warm, so intelligent, so adorable and delicious she was.

"Astoria…" He roared her name on her shoulder.

He then bit her skin as he reached his end and spurted his seed inside her warm hole. Astoria yelped in pain but she could not dislike the feeling. He pulled his body up and gripped her hips. He jerked forcefully inside her for couple of times, which she screamed for each of it.

Draco felt week suddenly and almost collapsed on her body when he finished, but he managed to roll over next to her. He scooped her body and held it tightly after awhile.

"You are amazing, Astoria," He cupped her cheek.

She felt so tired and sleepy suddenly, and his warmness made it even worse.

"I love you. I love you so much. I love you…" He chanted the word into her soul while kept kissing her face.

"Love you…" She drawled and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The light crept through the open curtain; fell on the bed she was sleeping on. His protective arm covered her naked figure and she could feel nothing but warm. Astoria inhaled the morning air greedily. Something was different with the air; something musky and something like wood and mint mixed with it.

She opened her eyelids slowly to see another body, naked, in front of her eyes. Suddenly, realization struck her like a thunder. Her heart beat crazily as she remembered their encounter last night. The sex had been mind blowing, and Draco had been breathtaking, literally breathtaking.

Astoria blushed and began to think what to do next. She needed to go back, but it seemed impossible without waking up her lover. He was sleeping so peacefully, she did not want to disturb him. Moreover, she did not want to face him yet as she needed time to act normal again. It was always like this for her, not able to act decent in front of Draco. He always brought up many sides that Astoria had not been noticed before.

She struggled and tried to remove his arm, but it only made the condition worse as Draco tightened his grip. He still had not wakened up yet.

'Come on, Astoria! You are not being called the magician of the wizarding world for nothing!'

"_Accio Wand_!"

Her wand flew into her grip. Practicing wandless magic surely had its own benefit. With a flick and a complicated charm came out from her lips, she was able to move away from Draco flawlessly. A layer of magic under Draco's arm now replaced her body. She was standing near the bed, grinned proudly towards her works.

The next task was to find her clothes. When she found it, it was torn in pieces. It was her new dress, but she could not complaint because she remembered she had torn his shirt first. At least she could save her favorite bra.

Since she could not fix it, because it was a special handmade fairy's dress, Astoria found herself opening Draco's cupboard to find some clothes. She frowned when she saw a monochrome colour collection of his shirts and robes. She preferred colourful one. With no options, she picked up a white shirt and shrunk it into her size.

His boxer was good enough for her now. She was going to go outside and use her portkey from there. In the Malfoy Manor, there was a magic that prevented strangers to go out and go in without permission, whatever the method was.

"Good bye, Draco." Astoria could not help herself to peek on Draco and kissed his temple. He was so sweet when he was sleeping; so peaceful, carefree and innocent just like an angle. So different from usual Draco who always aware and ready all the time.

Astoria began to walk slowly, with her shoes and wand in her grip, looked for the way out. She remembered some of the path of this Manor, but she had had not been there for a long time, so she was not really sure with her steps.

Seeing a familiar part of the manor, she gleefully fastened her pace. Only a little bit more and she would find the entrance door. Hopefully no one noticed and questioned her presence. Her attribute would not help her free from suspicion, surely.

"Astoria."

She almost yelped but she covered her shock fast and turned her body around. She gulped and blushed, "Narcissa."

It was pretty bad to be caught by your future mother in law in her son's clothes, trying to escape the manor silently. Narcissa was sitting on the table, having her breakfast calmly across the room.

"Would you like to have a tea?" She smiled warmly.

Astoria could not refuse so she began to steadily walk towards her with shy smile. When she sat next to Narcissa, a house elf suddenly appeared with another tray of toast and a teacup.

It had been prepared before. Is it possible that Narcissa already knew that she was there? Or it was Draco's breakfast? She did not have a nerve to ask.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Dear." She smiled again, "So, how is Draco?"

Astoria almost sprouted her tea, but she managed. "D-Draco?"

"Yes, Draco, Dear. He was looking after you yesterday, I noticed." Narcissa explained, "And it seemed that he had found you."

Astoria did not know what to say, but she knew she had to in order to be polite. "Draco is well."

The other woman chuckled, "Thank you, Astoria."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. But Narcissa continued before she could reply. "You make him well."

It was ambiguous, but Astoria understood.

"I'm glad that you see something from him to be fighting for."

"Yes, Draco is worth every minutes of my waiting."

"Thank you, Astoria." Narcissa said again with a genuine smile. "You have been his hope and happiness since the war."

"Ever since he met you again six month ago, he has alived again. I could see there is something beautiful in his eyes, not a blank stare or sorrow, it was love."

Astoria kept listening to her understandingly.

"I hope you could forgive everything he had done, Astoria." Her eyes were now teary, "He is a good boy deep inside."

Astoria hand stroked Narcissa's calmly, "I know Naricssa, and I already forgave everything."

"Thank you."

They had shared comforting smile to each other before Narcissa changed their conversation's topic. She asked Astoria about her family and her work which she found really interesting. Astoria realized that Draco had inherited his curiosity nature from her mother. Even her eyes twinkled in the same way.

She could not help but enjoyed her talk with Narcissa. She was so knowledgeable, wise, and warm.

"Astoria."

Now her body suddenly filled with warmth. She knew whom the sound belonged to.

"Draco, Dear, please join us." Narcissa smiled playfully.

Oh, now she knew that Draco also got that silent playfulness from his mother.

"Yes, Mother."

Astoria felt awkward now, as she noticed that Draco had notice that she wore his clothes. He smirked, but said nothing about it. He had sat with them and had breakfast calmly. Mostly, Narcissa was the one who made a conversation and the younger listened to her patiently.

Thirty minutes had passed and Narcissa had gone out to prepare herself to go to a book club this afternoon. Draco and Astoria stayed put inside the room, and suddenly the air changed.

"Why did you go?" He said all of a sudden.

"Sorry." She blushed, "I'm a bit nervous."

Draco arched one of his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well, this is my first experience sleeping at a man's place." She circled her cup with her finger.

He said nothing, but got up from his seat and invited Astoria to go with him. They were inside his room again in a short amount of time as Draco had carry her body in his arm while fast pacing back into the room.

She had yelped at first but did not struggle more afterwards. She knew Draco would not hurt her, not in the way she would not like it anyway.

His mouth had claimed her again possessively and she moaned happily. It felt like heaven, to be needed and loved by him. Another moan slipped from her lips when Draco pushed her body to the cold wall.

"I thought you regretted last night." He said painfully.

Astoria cupped his head to see his eyes, "It was the most wonderful thing had ever happened to me."

His heart fluttered with joy, "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

He growled and kissed her again, now desperately. He needed her so bad. That simple sentence from her was an undone for him and his control.

"You look so sexy in my shirt." He bit her lip, "make you look belong to me."

She shivered hearing his possessiveness. His hand had ripped her clothes again and his lips kissed her body. Her bra was not stayed for a long time, as he wanted to taste her breast again.

Astoria moaned his name and gripped his head close to her chest.

"I will never get enough of you" He said in the middle of his ministration.

He had removed his own shirt before continued moving down.

Soon, he was on his knee and his eyes were in the same level as her belly button. "So adorable," he commented before licked it. Astoria was blushed with his words.

He chuckled when realizing his boxer, which looks so much better on her, but there was no more delay to pulled it down. Draco was served with another breathtaking view; her wet, trembling pussy.

She was not wearing her underwear since it had been under Draco's body this morning. He kissed it softly and breathed it deeply. Astoria moaned and jerked her hips. Not wasting anymore time, he tasted her core. She whimpered and he groaned. It tasted so good. He began to fuck her hole with his tongue and slurped her juices loudly.

Draco grasped her hips to stop her wild jerking and continued to devour her hungrily. She cried his name and clenched her fists tightly in his hair. "Draco… I'm close… Ah… Draco… Draco!"

Oh, He loved seeing her out of control and quivered because of him. "Cum for me, Astoria."

She came with a loud moan while un-purposely tugged his hair hard, made him groaned deeply. His sound vibration made the pleasure even stronger. He drank everything she let go greedily.

Not giving her time to recover, he got up, tossed away his pants and entered her deeply. She whimpered and shuddered. Draco held her body strongly; as he knew her legs were weak because of his last action.

He had kissed her before resting his head on the crock of her neck. "You taste so delicious, my love." He whispered. His hips shoved into her rapidly, and as if it was not enough, he tweaked her clit. She cried in thrill.

It was not long until she exploded again. Her vagina squeezed his penis strongly, but he refused to let go. He pulled himself out and replaced his penis with three fingers, curled up so he could touch her sensitive spot. Astoria rode her orgasm with her eyes shut and her mouth open.

"It's not finished yet, Astoria." Draco informed her in a wolfish tone.

Her eyes flicked open in surprise, but said nothing when Draco pull and push her body to the bed. He turned her body over so she was on her knee, facing the headboard. "I'm going to take you from behind."

Astoria moaned in anticipation and brought her hips up weakly while her upper body stayed on the bed. Her action incited his desire even more, as he began to shiver with need. He lowered body and took his time to appreciate her lovely body. Trail of kisses were put on her back. "You are beautiful, my Astoria…" His voice shook. "I will not let anybody else touch you. You are mine, and mine only. And I'm yours, and yours only."

She shuddered, but nodded quietly, "I'm yours, Draco."

With that, he rammed into her small figure. She moaned again and again until she was close again in the third time that morning. Her knuckles were white from grasping the sheets desperately to hold on. Draco tried to find her sensitive spot and fixed in his position when she wailed loudly.

"Draco! Oh…Please… Ohh!"

He was also near his end and hoped Astoria would too soon. He could not take it anymore. His finger found its way again to twist her bundle of nerves. She uttered unintelligent words, signaling that she was dying for her release.

Another couples of thrusts, her vagina clamped his penis tightly again. Astoria sobbed and moaning his name, which only made him gave up his control. Her hot wall milked him thoroughly until nothing was left in him. He grunted and bit her skin again when he came.

Draco rolled their body together so she was on top of her and he could see her face clearly.

A minute passed with their low and short breath. Astoria had never felt this tired and calm before, it was just unbelievable. She stayed on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeats. She loved it so much. He was so beautiful when he spent like this. So raw and wild. His body flushed, and his hair disheveled sexily, oh she wanted to take a picture of him now.

"Let's take a bath." He cupped her head, "I want to show you something."

"Oh. Together?"

He chuckled, "We can do this again if you want."

She really really wanted to do it again, but she felt her body could not take it anymore, at least for now.

"Can we take a rest first?"

He smiled beautifully, "Anything for you, My Astoria."

She kissed him sweetly

* * *

Another hour passed when they finally arrived at his working room inside the manor. Her body was stubbornly needy and she was in fact strong enough for another round. She blushed; remembering how she had rode him slowly under water in the bathtub just now. He was evilly sexy when he had watched her and licked his own lips. His eyes were so intense and dark.

He had helped her when she was not able to take the pleasure anymore. His grip had been so strong on her hips, pumped their body together passionately.

"Astoria." Draco called her name and she was back to the reality.

She noticed the room now. It was quite big and really neat. A lot of vials and glasses with colourful potions inside were put on the cupboard orderly. The floor was a dull grey stone, which she knew was a neutral ground for any kind of potion. The big black pot was in the middle of the room, with a rack of tools and a big stone table beside it. At the back of the room, there was another wooden desk, which a pile of books stayed.

"You like it?"

"It's lovely, Draco." Astoria smiled, "No wonder you enjoy working in here."

He nodded, "Now back to business. Open your shirt."

Astoria slapped his arm playfully, but obeyed him. The curse was visible now and it moved slower than the day before. Closely, Draco examined it again with his finger. The magic was indeed reduced.

"Good. So the potion works."

"So, I need to take it again?"

He shook his head, "No, I have to create another one that can fully stop it. There will be no future effect if you drink the previous one again."

"Granger said it will be easier to lift any curse if it is un-active."

"How about your mark, Draco?" She asked carefully. "I heard they found the way to remove it."

She was talking about the newest experiment by a scientist, being donated by Nott's family to remove the dark mark forever. There was worry in her eyes, but Draco erased it with his soft kiss. "I have decided that I want to keep it."

Now she was shocked.

"It will remind me how foolish I am in the past and preventing me to do such stupidity again." He smiled, "And I noticed you like it too."

Astoria blushed. It was not entirely true. She had been giving it a special treatment so Draco would not feel bad or shy about it. It seemed to arouse him a lot too.

"I need you to try some ingredients now."

In an instance, a line of items was on the stone table. "I need to know which ingredients gave the stopping effect."

"Oh, is there any side-effect?"

He chuckled, "I don't dare using dangerous one yet, so it only will make your body healthier and warm. Some might be arousing for you too."

She was taken aback for a second and then blushed.

"Don't worry. I will be responsible for everything." He hugged her lovingly and kissed her temple, "I sometimes imagining taking you in this room, you know. You sprawled on the table and moaning my name." He added huskily.

Astoria shivered. It will be a really interesting and satisfying adventure to be with Draco Malfoy, and she could not wait to dive in deeper. She was glad that she had made her choice and she sure she would not regret it.

END


End file.
